The Proverbial Shovel
by Laka
Summary: Buffy and Spike get a chance. Shovels, too. Strictly for B/A 'shippers against B/S.


TITLE: The Proverbial Shovel

AUTHOR: Laka

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Ha. Good one, peeps.             

SPOILERS: Basic Buffy info…Rumors of S/B…B/A canon

SYNOPSIS: Spike and Buffy get a chance. Shovels, too. 

DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just drop me an e-mail. 

DEDICATION: C.H-Not to worry. It's all written in stone. Total B/A.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: You know what? I'll give them a chance. In this fic only. I have nothing against any B/S-er. I'm voicing my thoughts and giving them a chance…isn't that enough? I love Spike and all, but I think they're taking it a little too far…to the point of insulting both him and Buffy. Please, read the warning below:

**WARNING**: ALL B/S 'SHIPPERS, DO NOT GO BEYOND THIS POINT.

"Don't." __

Spike's hand snapped away from Buffy's hair like a hand on a hot stove. 

"What're you doing here?"

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I'm, ah, I-I was at a bar. I was drinking and I wanted----"

"---To profess your undying love for me?" she asked sarcastically. 

"Bloody hell, Slayer! What else could you possibly want from me?" He tossed the bouquet of daisies on the floor. 

Buffy shrugged. "Beats me."

"_Say_ something other than that," he pleaded. "_Do_ something other than that. _Anything_ but that."

"Fine," she huffed. "Fine. Gimme a sec to get up." Buffy threw off the covers and came to stand squarely in front of Spike, smoothing down her nightie. 

"Right," he gulped. His eyes ran up and down the various places her nightclothes clung, every curve. Spike's eyes met hers. He shivered at the brightness in her eyes, wondering what was feeding that spark. Maybe it was his presence. Or the simple fact that he was here. 

"You know I can never love you." 

_Again with the frustration. _

Spike sighed, silently counting to fifty. "We don't know that pet. Just because…"

_Shovel's coming any minute now…_

"And you know you can never hold a candle to Angel." 

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "This has nothing to do with the Poof---this is me and you, Slayer. *I* want you." 

"But I don't." 

Spike tightened his grip on her arms pressed her up against the wall. "What would make you see, pet? I'll love you more than he did---I won't leave you. Ever." 

"You will and you won't even know it."

For a moment, he thought the brightness was from unshed tears---she looked so sad. 

"Give me a chance, Buffy." He loosened his grip slowly. "I'll make it everything it wasn't with the Poof. It'll be better. I promise." 

She arched an eyebrow. "The sex or the actual love you're planning to shower me with?" 

"Both." He stared into her eyes. "Please. Just one chance." 

_No…he won't get the heavy metal end this time…_

Buffy moved her head to the side and pressed a hand to his cheek. The other snaked around his neck. "Make the world stop spinning with one touch." 

_Right?_

Spike looked at her intently, watching her every move. "I will," he said seriously.

"Love me more than your entire existence." 

_I will._

She touched a finger to his lips. "Understand who I am…why I am." 

_I do._

"Love me even through death." 

_I will...more than that, even._

Spike stood there silently, completely in awe. Her fingers grazed the planes of his chest, pulled him close, caressed his cheek like a cool autumn breeze. 

"Would you do anything for me? Even die for me?" 

He nodded and waited until she finished, ignoring the animalistic urge to pin her to the floor and…

"Love me for who I am. Care about the other people I love. Love me unconditionally."

Then, she stopped. 

For a moment, time seemed to stop for Spike as Buffy stared into his eyes.

"Love me more than you ever loved Drusilla." 

_It's coming, held by invisible hands. Scraping against the ground._

He didn't answer. Maybe because he didn't have time to, or he couldn't hear that last word…

_No. You can't can you, Spike. Bleedin' woman branded you._

She pressed her lips to his gently. Then, she pulled away as quickly as she had come. Spike didn't even have the chance to feel---to deepen the kiss. 

He stood there, stunned as she untangled herself from him. 

"What---"

"Nothing," Buffy replied simply. "I felt nothing. You felt nothing. There is no us."

"Buffy…that was…you couldn't…What the hell was that?" 

_They're heavy. Hard, too._

Buffy smiled thinly. "That was all Angel and I could have. I felt something every time. Every moment counted."

"But---"  

"What Angel and I had was different because we don't have *anything*. I'm not making that same mistake again." 

"Buffy---"

"No." She turned on him, her eyes blazing. "Are you blind? Do you honestly want to end up as just another Riley?" 

It moves clumsily… 

"Riley was a goddamn fart, Slayer. He bloody couldn't take the heat. I'm not like him. I'm more a man than he'll ever be." 

She placed a finger over his lips. It shut him up effectively---anything for a touch, a kiss.

"Drusilla and Angel---they're always here," she tapped the center of his chest gently. "That's why it's so hard to move on."

Buffy drew back and removed his hand from her waist firmly.

"You're lonely, Spike. But don't make the same mistake I did." 

A beat.

_It stops dragging itself across the floor and floats up._

"Don't make another Riley." 

Buffy took his hand and led him down the stairs.

"Make sure you're completely rid of Dru. Learn to love yourself. Then, find someone else."      

_The shovel poises for the hit._

She pulled Spike to the door and opened it. Buffy turned to face him.

"I won't be looking for someone else for a long time, Spike."

_It comes down. Slices through the air._

A slow smile touched the Slayer's lips.

"Will you?" 

_SMACK.  _

The End

*****

End Notes: If I have damaged any egos or hurt any B/S-er's feelings…please, feel free to read some B/S smut wherever you can find it, simply dismiss this fic, or I can offer my condolences (for your lack of understanding of the warning that came before the actual fic)---something you probably wouldn't care for.


End file.
